VeggieFanTales
VeggieFanTales is a VeggieTales spoof by VeggieFan2000. Cast *Dave Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Bob the Tomato *Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Larry the Cucumber *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) as Junior Asparagus *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) as Laura Carrot *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Archibald Asparagus *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) as Jimmy Gourd *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) as Jerry Gourd *Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Pa Grape *Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Mr. Lunt *King Neptune (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Grouper (Bubble Guppies) as Scooter *King Goobot and Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron) as Jean Claude and Phillipe Pea *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) as Madame Blueberry *Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Petunia Rhubarb *Mayor Humdinger (PAW Patrol) as Grandpa George *Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) as Percy Pea *The Rowdyruff Boys (The Powerpuff Girls) as the Scallions *Stu Pickles (Rugrats) as Dad Asparagus *Didi Pickles (Rugrats) as Mom Asparagus *Shrek as Goliath *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as the Fib *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) as the Rumor Weed *Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) as Esther *Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Ma Grape *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as Khalil Episodes #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1994) #Are You My Neighbor? (1995) #Dave, Tommy and Alvin (1995) #Tommy and the Giant Ogre (1996) #The Squirrel That Saved Christmas (1996) #Alvin-Boy! & the Sack from Outer Space! (1997) #Alvin and the Big Wall! (1997) #Madame Cindy (1998) #Alvin-Boy and the Rumor Sea Witch (1999) #King Alvin and the Ducky (2000) #Mindy: The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) #Tommy the Kindly Viking (2001) #The Star of Christmas (2002) #The Ballad of Alvin (2003) #An Easter Carol (2004) #A Puppy's Tale (2004) #Rooster of the Opera (2004) #Alvin and the Great Pie War (2005) #Daytona Jones and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005) #Lord of the Beans (2005) #Sheerluck Alvin and the Golden Ruler (2006) #AlvinBoy and the Bad Maleficent (2006) #Alvin: Harmonica Warrior (2006) #Alvin and the Big Exit (2007) #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) #Dave and Alvin's Big River Rescue (2008) #Simon and the Amazing Promise (2009) #Daytona Jones and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009) #Hiro Hamada: A Story of Joyful Giving (2009) #Tommystachio (2010) #Sweetpea Brittany (2010) #It's a Meaningful Life (2010) #'Twas the Night Before Easter (2011) #Princess and the Popstar (2011) #The Little Drummer Boy (2011) #Alvin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men (2012) #The Penniless Princess (2012) #The League of Incredible Veggie Fans (2012) #The Little House That Stood (2013) #MacAlvin and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) #Merry Alvin and the True Light of Christmas (2013) #Veggie Fans in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) #Cowboy Night Fever (2014) #Beauty and the Space Ranger (2014) #Simon's Ark (2015) Merchandise Feature Films #Squidward: A VeggieFanTales Movie (2002) #The Chipmunks Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieFanTales Movie (2008) Computer games *Daytona Jones and the Coconut Apes (2003) *The Mystery of Veggie Fan Island (2002) *Squidward: A VeggieFanTales Game (2002) *VeggieFanTales: Veggie Fan Carnival (2002) *VeggieFanTales: Creativity City (2004) *VeggieFanTales: Dance, Dance, Dance! (2006) *VeggieFanTales: AlvinBoy and the Bad Maleficent Videogame (2006) Other videos *Holiday Double Feature (2004) *The Bumblyburg Super-Hero Value Pack (2004) *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (2003) *The Complete Silly Song Collection (2004) *Dave and Alvin's How to Draw! (2004) *A Taste of VeggieFanTales (2000) *Dave and Alvin's Favorite Stories (1998) *More of Dave and Alvin's Favorite Stories (1998) *Tommy's Favorite Stories (1999) *Alvin's Favorite Stories (2000) *Classics from the Crisper (2001) *Very Silly Songs! (1997) *The End of Silliness? (1998) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) *If I Sang a Silly Song... (2012) *VeggieFanTales Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Chipmunk (2006) *VeggieFanTales Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo (2006) *VeggieFanTales Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips (2007) *VeggieFanTales Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend (2007) *And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Alvin: The Complete Collection (2013) *Squidward Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002) *The Chipmunks Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More! (2007) *Christmas Sing-Along Songs (2010) *Lessons from the Sock Drawer (2008) *God Made You Special (2007) *God Loves You Very Much (2011) *Silly Little Thing Called Love (2010) *Happy Together! (2011) *Alvin Learns to Listen (2011) *Dave Lends a Helping Hand (2011) *Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! (2012) *Lettuce Love One Another (2012) *VeggieFanTales Value Pack 1 (2003) *VeggieFanTales Value Pack 2 (2003) *The Chipmunk Collection (2003) *The New and Improved Chipmunk Collection (2011) *All the Shows Volume One (1993-1999) (2012) *All the Shows Volume Two (2000-2005) (2013) *All the Shows Volume Three (2006-2010) (2014) *Girl Power! Triple Feature (2010) *Superhero Triple Feature (2010) *Lessons for a Lifetime Triple Feature (2010) *Royalty Collection! A King, A Queen and a Very Blue Vortex (2011) *Adventure Pack! The Search and Rescue Edition (2011) *Good Guys Triple Feature (2011) *God Loves You Very Much Triple Feature (2011) *VeggieFanTales Multi-Feature (2010) *Bible Heroes! Triple Feature (2012) *Heroes of the Bible! Whales, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!) (2002) *Heroes of the Bible! Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (2002) *Heroes of the Bible! A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West! (2009) *VeggieFanTales 30 Episodes DVD Set (2011) *VeggieFanTales Library II (2013) *Growing Generous Kids! (2010) *Growing Patient Kids! (2010) *Growing Faithful Kids! (2010) *Growing Kindhearted Kids! (2010) *Growing Courageous Kids! (2010) *Growing Confident Kids! (2010) *Parade of Animals (2015) *Funtastic Four! (2013) *Bible Story Collection (2013) *Princess Story Collection (2013) *Christmas Tin (2015) *Bible Tin (2015) *Princess Tin (2015) Albums *VeggieFanTales Sing-Alongs: Dave and Alvin's Backyard Party *VeggieFanTales Sing-Alongs: Chipmunks' Boat Load of Fun *VeggieFanTales Sing-Alongs: Dave and Alvin's Sunday Morning Songs *VeggieFanTales Sing-Alongs: Tommy's Bedtime Songs *VeggieFanTales Sing-Alongs: Squidward's Overboard Sing-Along! *VeggieFanTales Sing-Alongs: Rockabye Veggie Fan *VeggieFanTales Sing-Alongs: Tommy's Playtime Songs *VeggieFanTales Sing-Alongs: Dave and Alvin's Campfire Songs *VeggieFanTales Sing-Alongs: On the Road with Dave and Alvin *VeggieFanTales Sing-Alongs: O Veggie Fan, Where Art Thou? *VeggieFanTales Sing-Alongs: Dave and Alvin's Toddler Songs *VeggieFanTales Sing-Alongs: More Sunday Morning Songs with Dave and Alvin *25 Favorite Very VeggieFanTunes *25 Favorite Sunday School Songs *25 Favorite Christmas Songs *25 Favorite Lullaby Songs *25 Favorite Action Songs *25 Favorite Toddler Songs *25 Favorite Silly Songs *25 Favorite Travel-Time Songs *25 Favorite Bible Songs *Dave and Alvin Sing the 70's *Dave and Alvin Sing the 80's *150 All-Time Favorite Songs! *VeggieFanTunes *VeggieFanTunes 2 *VeggieFanTunes: A Queen, A King and A Very Blue Vortex *VeggieFanTunes 4 *Silly Songs with Alvin *Guyz in the Sink *VeggieFanTales Greatest Hits *Christian Hit Music *VeggieFanRocks! *Dave and Alvin Go Country *AlvinBoy: The Soundtrack *VeggieFanTales Worship Songs *Here I Am to Worship *Hosanna! Today's Top Worship Songs for Kids *A Very Veggie Fan Christmas *The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree *Songs from the Sock Drawer *Storytime with Dave and Alvin - Volume One *Storytime with Dave and Alvin - Volume Two *God Made You Special *Sweetpea's Songs for Girls *Songs for a Princess *A Very Veggie Fan Easter *O Holy Night: Journey of a Little Drummer Boy *Squidward: A VeggieFanTales Movie Soundtrack *The Chipmunks Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieFanTales Movie Soundtrack *Beauty and the Space Ranger: The Soundtrack *Simon's Ark Sing-Along Songs *Have We Got a Show for You! 10 Years of VeggieFanTales *Silly Songs Vol. 1 Karaoke Style *Silly Songs Vol. 2 Karaoke Style *All the Songs Volume One *All the Songs Volume Two Live shows *VeggieFanTales: Live! Sing Yourself Silly *VeggieFanTales: Live! Happy Birthday Dave and Alvin *VeggieFanTales: Live! Silly Song Sing-Along *VeggieFanTales: Live! Little Kids Do Big Things! Spinoffs *3-2-1 People! (2000-2008) *AlvinBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (2002-2003) *VeggieFanTales on TV (2006-2009) *VeggieFanTales in the House (2014-2016) *VeggieFanTales in the City (2017-) Category:VeggieTales